


Pássaros e Estrelas

by irrigo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann gostava de estrelas. Mako, de pássaros. Ambos sempre quiseram alcançar o céu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pássaros e Estrelas

Hermann gostava de estrelas. Era talvez um de seus clichês de cientista, se afiliar à ciência por interesse nos cosmos. Quando criança - e mesmo durante sua idade adulta, quando tinha oportunidade - abria a janela do quarto e olhava o céu à noite, procurando a estrela mais brilhante, tentando nomear as constelações. Era uma fuga dos berros de seu pai, das piadas de mal-gosto de seus irmãos e da piedade forçada de sua mãe e irmã. Durante seu tempo no hospital, lia sempre a mesma revista que tinha um artigo a respeito de Júpiter e quando fechava os olhos desenhava o Sistema Solar em sua cabeça e contava, calculava as translações e rotações, as luas, seus movimentos, e tudo se tornava números e vetores e ele se sentia confortável.

Mako gostava de pássaros. crescendo entre shatterdomes e bases militares, não havia muitas visitas a parques de diversões em sua infância. Era tudo cinza e azul, com um ocasional toque de âmbar e o ar era sufocante. O vermelho não era bom, nunca era bom, era sempre sangue e ferimentos e aquela lembrança que carregava grudada em seus sapatos. Como Pentecost também não tinha muito tempo livre, entre conferências com políticos, pilotar Coyote e depois comandar os shatterdomes, seus passeios eram especialmente em praias. Era uma tradição, um momento em que Mako e seu pai eram livres para serem eles mesmos, sem formalidades, sem ordens. Ela podia correr na areia e ele podia sorrir. E havia as gaivotas, que Mako especialmente adorava. Corria atrás delas e elas voavam, livres, e o céu era bonito.

Hermann e Mako queriam alcançar aquele céu.

 

"Gottlieb-san.", ela entrou no laboratório silenciosamente. Hermann se virou do monitor em que trabalhava e se levantou da cadeira, fazendo uma reverência ao mesmo tempo em que Mako fazia também. Ela se aproximou alguns passos e estendeu a mão a ele, quatro envelopes meio amassados. "Seu correio.", a criança disse e Hermann aceitou os documentos, murmurando em agradecimento em seguida. Ele esperou que ela saísse para se sentar outra vez, mas a menina não se moveu. O matemático a viu mover as sobrancelhas e morder os lábios, as mãos agora dentro dos bolsos do casaco azul.

Fazia algum tempo que aquilo acontecia. De início encontrava Mako na sala dos técnicos, junto de Tendo, que animadamente mostrava a ela como os mecanismos funcionavam, curiosidades sobre kaiju e às vezes como amarrar uma gravata-borboleta. Às vezes ela passava pelo laboratório - que, inconvenientemente, como a maioria dos espaços de trabalho no shatterdome, não tinha porta - mas raramente conversavam e ficavam apenas nas saudações formais. Então, aparentemente sem motivo, Mako começou a lhe trazer seu correio, às vezes uma xícara de Earl Grey e casualmente perguntava o que Hermann estava fazendo. O impulso dele era apenas dizer "matemática", uma vez que explicar aquilo para uma criança de 10 anos era impossível, mas ele se viu ilustrando sua teoria com a caneta falha e os papéis finos que haviam em sua mesa e ela estava interessada. Não havia muita gente ali que entendesse ou mesmo apreciasse o trabalho de Gottlieb e ele próprio não era sociável entre adultos, mas havia algo em Mako que conseguia alcançar o que quer que seres humanos sentissem uns pelos outros. Ele queria pensar que era "inocência infantil", mas Mako era tudo, menos inocente. Um ataque kaiju tiraria a inocência de qualquer pessoa - diabo, ter noção do mundo tiraria a inocência de qualquer pessoa.

Talvez ele apenas apreciasse a companhia.

Hermann enfim falou, depois de alguns segundos de pausa - "Você quer alguma coisa, Mori-san?"

A menina mordeu o lábio outra vez. Por um momento pareceu que queria dizer algo, mas ela apenas acenou que não com a cabeça e saiu depois de outra reverência. Ele considerou esperar por ela outra vez, mas acabou se absorvendo nos cálculos de novo e da próxima vez que alguém entrou no laboratório era Tendo tentando convencê-lo a ir dormir. Ele não foi. Precisava terminar a outra parte da equação - em algum momento havia desviado os olhos para a pilha de cartas que Mako trouxera e não conseguira mais se concentrar depois de ver o nome de Newton Geiszler em uma delas. Ficara as próximas horas escrevendo uma resposta. Depois de folhas amassadas e uma quantidade considerável de anexos, já passava da meia-noite quando retornou ao quadro-negro.  

O sol já nascia quando ele saiu para poder fumar. 

Quando voltou, havia uma dobradura em sua mesa, sobre relatórios inacabados. Era um tsuru azul.  Não soube de onde veio, mas supôs que havia sido ele próprio quem fizera, em algum momento sem lucidez da noite anterior. Colocou-o ao lado das outras dobraduras, todas de jaegers que havia conseguido criar nas poucas horas de ócio. Era um hobby, aquele. Um hábito para manter a calma no meio da guerra, e uma lembrança de que ainda havia esperança.

Horas depois, ao ir ao refeitório pegar algo para comer, encontrou Mako sentada em uma das mesas. Terminava um suco de uva e conversava com alguns técnicos que ele reconheceu serem da robótica. Ao vê-lo, porém, ela imediatamente parou de falar e correu em sua direção.

"Gottlieb-san.", disse, e Hermann não teve tempo de cumprimentá-la de volta, "O que você achou do meu tsuru?"

Então havia sido ela.

"Eu gostei.", ele respondeu, sem compreender exatamente a razão do diálogo ou o motivo de ela ter deixado aquela dobradura em sua mesa, "Ficou muito bem-feito, Mori-san."

Ela sorriu. Ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto sorrir alguma vez.

"Você pode me ensinar a fazer as suas dobraduras?"

Era natural o interesse dela por jaegers.

Daquela vez foi ele quem sorriu - "É claro."

 

"Mako!"

A menina se virou para a porta, onde Pentecost estava, seu rosto contorcido numa expressão que era um misto de preocupação e irritação. Ela se levantou do chão - "Sensei."

O marechal entrou no laboratório, imponente como sua pose sempre ditava, mas com o semblante mais tranquilo - "Ela estava atrapalhando seu trabalho, doutor Gottlieb?"

"De forma alguma.", Hermann respondeu, colocando a tesoura que segurava sobre a mesa, "Eu terminei os relatórios, nós estávamos- bem, fazendo isto.", ele segurou um pequeno Romeo Blue em sua mão, feito de papel, e mostrou a ele. As sobrancelhas de Pentecost se arquearam de surpresa, mas foi sua única reação.

"Ela é ótima.", o matemático continuou a dizer, "Tenho certeza que fará sua contribuição ao Programa Jaeger quando estiver mais velha."

O marechal olhou para a menina, que parecia querer se esconder dentro de seu casaco. 

"Eu também.", ele disse. 

Anos depois, numa vitória que não era apenas dela, mas de toda a humanidade, Mako Mori conquistou o céu com que ambos sonhavam. 

 


End file.
